teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Operator
The Operator is, well, a radio operator. But not just any ordinary radio-operator, but the mercenaries go-to for when it comes to boosting morale and playing music. Despite his low health and sluggish speed (I mean come on, he carries a radio pack for f*ck's sake) he is a reliable utility-based mercenary, setting up Radio Beacons to call forth devastating air-strikes or play some of his fellow peers' favourite radio station to bolster themselves up, as well as himself. One Radio Beacon is a necessity in the battlefield, for they grant special abilities that can change the tides of battle, which is the Operator's forte. This produce a 10 metre radius that grants special effects to his allies. These effects can be changed by the Operator by changing radio stations ''and ''issuing commands, so you can play a station that grants 25% health regeneration or have the Operator rant about his allies' incompetence, which gives them 15% increased movement speed. Overall, the Radio Beacon on it's own is a nice medical alternative to Medics. However, only one can be built per team, and Spies can easily sap them, which temporarily shuts them down. An Engineer or Operator can remove these charges and repair them. An exclusive ability only used by the Operator himself is the ability to control the station, which puts him into a RTS-esque area, where he can call upon the Bomber to strike. This activates a map where he can mark an area to drop any payload that he wishes to drop. As mentioned before, the Operator can call down an Airstrike, which is essentially just an endgame weapon. The missile salvos deployed deal immense damage to the Operator's unlucky foes, so much so that it could potentially destroy an entire team in an instant. The only problem with the Airstrike is that it deals friendly fire, so be aware and make sure that this used wisely than recklessly. Only two airstrikes per team/match can be used before they are depleted. Another control that the Operator can use is the Supply Drop, which drops down a supply crate filled with health packs, ammo and scrap (Engineer only). However, enemies can reap the supplies for themselves, so be smart about where you drop the supply crate. The Operator has not been voiced yet. Bio *'Name: '''The G.O.A.T *'Location of origin: Concord, New Hampshire, US *'Job: '''MC of the Battlefield *'Motto: '"Music and mayhem" *'Emblems: 'Radio *'Description: '''Want to listen to your favorite radio? He's your guy. You want to yell orders at cannon fodd- I mean, "allies," he's your go to man. And if you need fire support he's got you covered literally. In other words he's got a fully fledged radio kit and a PhD in Thuganomics and Advertising, and he can call down airstrikes if/when you need them. The Operator may be overzealous and off his rocker, but he is willing to help his allies when he needs to...and by that, I mean inciting an entirely concise war-manifesto that will get his team off their asses and onto the battlefield. Health Class HP *Base Health:' 150 *With the Cacophonic Amplifier equipped:'' 100 *''With the Paydirt equipped:'' 180 Overheal: *'HP: '''250 *With the Cacophonic Amplifier equipped:'' 200 *''With the Paydirt equipped:'' 320 Basic Strategy *Set up your Radio Beacon to a high terrain. This will increase the chances of any invaders attacking the beacon. *Use the Airstrike in enemy territory and where your teammates are far away from the radius. *Alternate between radio stations and inciting commands to keep your allies on the go. Weapons Primary *Heavy Shotgun Secondary *Tommy Gun Melee *Guitar PDA #1 *Radio Beacon Deployment PDA PDA #2 *Radio Beacon Control PDA